Naruto path of the Uchiha
by SliverWolfAlpha
Summary: Naruto born a uchiha will he fall into hatred or will he overcome and restorehis clan Thats all I am going to say Rate T might go up if the storys goes dark
1. Chapter 1

**Chatper 1 Naruto path of the Uchiha**

-_-_-Oct 9th-_-_-

Deep in the hidden leaf village at the main hospital, A young man named Tatsunari Uchiha was trying to comfort his wife, Edur Uchiha as she was giving birth to their son.

"Just a little more, Edur.. I can see the head.. Your almost there, my love"

"OH MY GOD! GET OUT OF ME YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Edur shouted squeezing her husbands hand till cracking sounds were heard and he winced in pain. "WHEN THIS IS DONE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, TATSUNARI!"

Tatsunari was holding his wife's hand as she crushed it and finally a few minutes later , their baby was born.

The doctor on call, looked at the coupe as he lifted the baby up, cut it's umbilical cord, cleaned him off and place him in a blanket. "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy"

Tatsunari looked his son with it's raven black hair with a smile as his wife finally released his hand. The baby opened his eyes for the first time, revealing that they onyx black like most members of the Uchiha clan.

"What shall we name him?" Tatsunari asked, looking at his wife as the doctor handed her the baby.

"How about Naruto…the name of the main character from that book "The Tale of the Gutsy Hero" that Jiraiya wrote?" Edur suggested despite being exhausted. "The only book he's wrote that's not perverted"

Tatsunari looked his son with smile. "Naruto Uchiha it is then"

A short time later, Fugaku Uchiha came into the room came in the room to see the baby of her best friend.

Fugaku had a smile on her face as she greeted Edur while holding her own baby, her son Sasuke, who had been born only a few months prior.

The laughed as they talked about the future and the room seemed filed with happiness. It was shame that the happiness wouldn't be felt forever..

The next day, Oct 10th….

Minato Namikaze was standing by using his chakra to keep a seal in tact ashis and his wife Kushina gave birth to their child.

"Minato sweetie?.." Kushina said as she strained to push out her baby. " I'm going to rip off your balls after this is over!… I'm never going through this again!"

A moment later after one last push, it wa over and their child was born.

"Congratulations Kushina…." Biwako Sarutobi, the third Hokage's wife stated, cleaning the baby, up and preparing to hand the baby to Kushina.

"Its a girl, Kushina.." Biwako said, with a small smile.

The baby had the trademark bright red hair of the Uzumaki clan, that Kushina had come from with a few curious streaks of blond running through her hair as well.

"Can I see her?" Minato asked, as Biwako walked near him.

"Of course not… you'll wait till after Kushina sees her" Biwako stated, firmly, walking past him. "and stand up straight. Your slouching, Minato"

But just as Biwako was about to hand Kushina her baby, a strange man wearing a spiral patterned mask, appeared, grabbing the baby, and disappearing to the other side of the room.

"I've come for the nine tails, sealed away in your wife, fourth Hokage" The mans said, holding the crying baby in his hands. "Make a choice … which is more important?.. Your infant daughter's life? Or the village that I will destroy with the nine tail's power?"

"Stay clam.. And don't hurt my daughter" Minato said, coming to his senses.

"I am perfectly clam, fourth Hokage" the man said, in a menacing voice.

Biwako dashed over and grabbed the baby from the man, elbowing him in his stomach before jumping over to Minato.

"So much for a bargaining chip" Biwako stated narrowing her eyes.

"Not bad for an old hag… but I already what I want anyways" The masked man said as his spinning Sharingan eyes looked at Kushina and extracted the nine tails for within her, releasing it's energy outside of the secret location where Kushina gave birth at. "Well.. That's all I really wanted anyways… farewell. I'm too to get a front row seat for this village's massacre"

"What are you waiting for, Minato?" Biwako said angrily. "Stop him!"

Minato nodded and flashed over to the man using who vanished using a strange visual jutsu that created a swirling effect.

"Damn it!" Minato said, grabbing his wife and daughter before using his flying Raijin again and appeared at his house with them both. He placed Kushina and Sen on their bed next to each other, kissing them both.

"Don't worry.. I won't let the two most important women in my life down" Minato said, stroking his crying daughter's hair. "Kushina.. No mater what happens.. I love both so much"

Before the weakened Kushina could do anything, Minato grabbed his white cloak, emblazoned with kanji meaning "Fourth Hokage" on it and disappeared a from sight.

Minato teleported away, and after grabbing his Hokage jacket, appeared in the grassy field just outside the village. Standing there waiting for him, was the masked man, who stood very confident .

"So you're here" Minato said looking at the masked man as he pulled out a three prong kunai.

"But of course.." The man replied in a deep yet calm and relaxed voice. "I went to all the trouble of getting your attention, so why would I leave now?.. Especially when I want a front row seat for the Nine Tails destroying the village"

"Who are you?.. And why are you trying to destroy the leaf village?" Minato demanded.

"My reasons are my own, forth Hokage" Tee man said as he dropped a long metal chain out of one his long sleeves and held it. "Just know this… your death will serve a higher purpose in the grand scheme of things.. So at least there's that"

"I won't let you destroy the Hidden Leaf!"

Minato raced at the man with a rasangan in hand, but seemingly in slow motion, the man moved his face out of the path of the attack, and disappeared in a swirling distortion, only to reappear a few feet away.

The masked man seemed to mock Minato. "So slow.. And unobservant"

Minato glanced down and saw several paper bombs at his feet, and quickly used his flying Raijin jutsu to get away from the coming explosion.

"There it is again.. That teleportation jutsu of yours. It's as fast as my own" The mask man commented. "How intriguing.. And I'm sure you'll enjoy this as well.."

The masked man quickly did hand sign before using a powerful jutsu. "Fire Style, Great Fire Annihilation!"

Minato looked on as a enormous wave of fire shot out at him and quickly weaved through dozens of hand signs in a blink of an eye. "Already breaking out the big guns?.. Guess I'll meet your bet… Water style, double water dragon Jutsu!"

Two giant dragons of water hit the wave of fire and canceled each other out in huge blast of steam, though Minato was ready for the masked man as he appeared by Minato moments later, brandishing a kunai.

"Now's who too slow?" Minato asked, revealing himself to be a shadow clone by dissipating into a cloud of smoke. "Rasangan!"

The masked man barely managed to escape it, though his as was burned on one side most of his hood was gone as well after he reappeared.

"That eye.. A Sharingan?" Minato commented as he landed as saw the masked man. "Are you.. Madara Uchiha?"

"Does that really mater at this point, dead man?" The masked man said, apparent by him again.

He threw a round house kick only to hit air as Minato flipped over him and punched him. But the masked man moved his head out of the path of the fist and jumped back, throw a volley of Kunai. Minato knocked ever single one of them out of the air as he dashed back at him and threw two three prong kunai in return… one straight past the masked man and the other above him.

As he predicted, The masked man dodged the kunai flying at him, by making his head become intangible with his Kamui power. Minato appeared behind the masked man with flash of lightning, only to disappear again as the masked man attempted to stab him in his head. Minato appeared above him I another flash of lightning and shot down.

" Flying Raijin Level two, Giant Rasangan!"

The masked man, as fast as he was, could get away from the attack, smashing him into the ground hard enough to create a large crater.

"Huf.. Huf… how was that, Madara?" Minato said, breathing hard with a smile as he reappeared some distance away on the field. "What the?"

The masked man staggered to his feet, with a good portion of his cloak destroyed. "Damn you.. You really do live up to your name as the fastest ninja alive… I never thought you'd be so strong in battle.. But this is far from over"

"Guess again" Minato said, glancing at a previously unseen seal on the front of the masked man's cloak. "The nine tails is not longer your puppet"

"What are you talking abo.. A contract seal?" The masked mans asked in surprise. "You tricky bastard.. I didn't even notice"

"I told you I wouldn't let you destroy the village" Minato replied holding another Kunai. "It's over"

"For now perhaps... I'll concede to you this victory.. But this is hardly the end of things" The masked man said, with an angry edge to his voice. "Not only do you have the nine tails to still deal with… but me as well.. Farewell for now, fourth Hokage.. No matter how long it takes, nothing will stop my plans for this world.. Bye bye, Minato"

"Damn it.. He disappeared again.. But if I chase him the nine tails will destroy the village" Minato said, frustratedly. "I just hope I can deal with the nine tails…and that the village will be ready when he returns some day"

Minato had beaten the masked man but now he had to deal with the threat of nine tails. "I am sorry Kushina… but Sen is going to deal with the burden of being the new host for the nine tails"

"This is the only way to stop such a powerful being" Minato said, after he picked up his daughter from the sleeping Kushina. " Please forgive, Kushina.. Sen"

Minato reappeared in a large field near the nine tails that had manifested under the masked man's control. "Ok.. Here we go"

"Not so fast fourth Hokage" The masked man stated, reappearing not far from him. "I don't know what you intend to do.. But I won't let you interfere"

"It is you who will not be allowed to interfere, masked man" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage said appeared In front of Minato along side a number of Anbu. "We will hold this man off for you…. But hurry none the less.. The nine tails must be stopped, and your probably the only person capable of stopping it"

"Lord third!" Minato exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Whatever it is you plan on doing to stop the nine tails, I suggest you do it while you can Minato" Sarutobi stated, facing the masked man. "Protect the fourth Hokage at all costs, Anbu!"

"Nine tails!.. Over hear!" Minato shouted, tossing several explosive tags at the beast to get it's attention on him and waiting for it to get as close to him as possible.. "Perfect… Sealing Jutsu, Reaper Death Seal!"

The nine tails roared as it was separated into a yin and yang half by the power of a reaper that manifested behind Minato. The yin half was dragged into the seal Minato had placed on the stomach of his infant daughter sealing the yin half in her, while the yang half was sealed into Minato as he gave the command and the reaper behind him devoured his soul. "Good bye… Kushina"

5 years later…..

Edur stood in the kitchen and turned towards the doorway. " Naruto, its time to wake up!"

Naruto groaned as he rolled out of bed yawning. After moment, the still tired Naruto stood up and got dressed, in put on his black Anbu style pants with a white shirt. His rubbed his hands through his messy hair and some of it covered one of his eyes when he was done and walked out if his room to go eat breakfast.

Naruto saw his father already sitting there, eating some eggs, while his mother was eating rice happily.

Naruto sat down and began eating as well when his mom spoke up. "Naruto? how about we start ninja training?"

Naruto grinned and started to jump up, before his father stopped him. "Ehem…. After we eat, Naruto"

A short time later, Naruto was in training area outside of his house with his father and mother.

"Naruto.. this is charka paper.. It allows a ninja to se which of the elements they are more attuned to" Tatsunari said, handing his son apiece of the chakra paper. " All you have to do is channel some of your charka into the paper"

Naruto nodded and waited till his parents stood back before did as instructed. The Chakra paper burst into flames with some lightning sparks dancing across it…the flames were mostly blue though there was some red color flames scared in it as well in as well.

Edur's jaw went slacked at this sight of the results of the chakra affinity test. "He has a powerful fire charka affinity.. And lightning as well"

Tatsunari coughed to get his wife and son's attention. "Alright.. You have aa strong affinity for both fire and lightning chakra.. But before we do anything else.. You'll need to work on your charka control"

"Your mother will be teaching you to wield a sword as well as the basics of sealing jutsu, while I will teach you ninjutsu and genjutsu and taijutsu"

Naruto nodded and looked at his mother who continued where his father left of. "When you learn to activate your Sharingan, you will learn how to use on instinct , but don't over rely on it…"

"You will use it to learn faster, but only copy moves of an enemy, never an ally without permission.. Understand?" Tatsunari said, folding his arms. "The Uchiha have long been accuse of being thieves and you will not help to strengthen that belief.

"Yes father" Naruto said, nodding.

"ok lets began then" Tatsunari looked at his son and nodded. "Attempt to channel your chakra into the bottom of your feet and then try to walk up the tree as far as you can, marking your progress with a kunai.. I suggest a running start"

Naruto channeled into his feet and ran at the tree only to fal on his ass after making it about half way up the tree.

Meanwhile, in another part of the village..

Kushina was working with her daughter Sen. "Ok, Sen tiem to start your kunoichi training"

"Yes mom" Sen answered, eagerly ready to start.

"Ok.. first let's see your charka affinity is, shall we?" Kushina said hands on her hips. "You know how this works.. Channel your chakra into this paper"

Sen did as instructed and the paper got soggy as the same time it tore.

Kushina grinned at her daughter. "Two affinities?. wind and water?.. Very good"

"Now that we know that, we work on your charka training..

"You've seen me do this before and I already explained the theory on it to you.. So get to it"

Kushina gave Sen a kunai. "Mark your progress on the tree and remember to run your first time"

Most kunoichi had less chakra then boys and if Sen was normal she would have made it up the tree right away, but do to her unnaturally large reserves as a consequence if being an Uzumaki and the host of the nine tailed fox, Sen only managed to make it less a few feet before falling down.

"Good first try, Sen.. You know that you have a lot more chakra then most kunoichi and ninja so this was to be expected.. You just have to keep working on it" Kushina said encouragingly. "Let's get in a few hours of practice and then we can take a small break at the park near the Hokage tower you like"

A few hours later as promised, Kushina took Sen to a park and took a seat on a bench to read a book while Sen looked around to se what she wanted to do.

Sen saw a boy with black hair reading a book on sealing justu level one after only few moments of looking around.

"Hi" Sen said somewhat shyly.

The boy in question, looked up from his book and greeted her back. "hi"

"What's your name?" Sen then asked, keeping his attention. "Naruto.. Naruto Uchiha.. What about you?"

"Sen Uzumaki Namikaze" Sen replied with small smile.

"NARUTO" a voice shouted.

Naruto and Sen both looked and a boy looked that had similar eyes and hair color to Naruto like, but his hair was shaped like duck's butt.

"Oh, hey Sasuke.. What's up?" Naruto asked, looking at his fellow Uchiha and cousin. "

"Why are you reading instead of playing?" Sasuke asked, glancing at the book he held in his hands.

"Because I want to get strong to keep my family and the Uchiha clan safe" Naruto replied, with determination.

Sasuke looked at Naruto puzzled, but nodded. "You act a lot like Itachi sometimes"

"Let me help, Naruto.. I don't wanna fall behind Itachi.. Or you either"

Naruto looked at Sasuke in his eyes to see if he was serious or not, but had know him all his life and knew he wasn't lying.

"Alright" Naruto said standing up before looking over at Sen. "Do you want to train with us, Sen-chan?"

Sen blushed and nodded at him. "Definitely, Naruto-kun"

"Sasuke, has uncle Fugaku taught you any taijutsu yet?" Naruto asked, putting his book away. S

Sasuke nodded at Naruto's question. "Just the basics so far"

"Good.. same as me.. Sen-chan? can you be the ref for the spar between me and Sasuke here?" Naruto asked to which Sen nodded replied. "Each hit is a point"

Naruto looked back at Sasuke and they both walked over to an area with enough room, before getting into there individual stances

Unknown to them their, Naruto's parents and Sasuke's parents, along with Itachi were watching in the trees to see how they did. Kushina on the other hand kept a partial watch to make sure her daughter didn't accidentally caught up in the spar.

Sasuke made the first move sending punch at Naruto, who ducked under it and punched Sasuke square in his stomach.

Sasuke grinned despite the pain and a jumped back a bit from Naruto who charged at him. Sasuke keep dodging to avoid a repeat and after moment he saw an opening.

Sasuke took the chance to drop his guard and attack back but Naruto managed to counter it. Though the way he did, caused both Naruto and Sasuke to lose their footing in the grass footing and fell back. Sen heard clapping and looked to several people who were clearly Uchiha standing their, clapping for them.

"That was a good match for their level, Mikoto" Edur said, standing next to her. "

"Agreed…their form could use a little work, but it was good for the first time in a practice spar"

It was at this point that Kushina came walking over and saw a blushing Sen checking on Naruto to see if he was hurt.

"Naruto?.. Are you hurt at all?" Sen asked, crouching by him. concerned for her first friend.

Naruto mostly managed to hide his blush as he replied. "I'm fine Sen-chan"

Kushina coughed to make her self known. "Edur and Mikoto? why don't I take them for dinner?.. Might be nice if they become friends like they seem to be"

The parents thought about it and seemed to agree with a yes and Kushina took Naruto, Sasuke and Sen to the Ichiraku ramen stand.

"Ah Sen-chan, Kushina" Teuchi, the owner of the ramen restaurant said. "And who are these two with you?"

"These are my friends, Naruto and Sasuke.. from the Uchiha clan" Sen answered smiling.

Kushina smiled, now that her daughter had made her first friends and noticed she noticed that Sen kept blushing every time she looked at Naruto. blushed around Naruto. My, my.. My little Sen seems to have a crush on Naruto…. She's growing up so fast... I just hope not too fast.

"So what will you al of you like to order?" Teuchi asked with a friendly smile. "I know Kushina wants her usual already.. But what about the best of you?"

"I'll take 2.. No make that 3 miso ramen" Naruto asked, licking his lips.

Sasuke order only one chicken ramen while San order a beef ramen anda miso ramen.

"I hope you can finish all of it, Naruto.." Teuchi stated as he took the order. "Either way it will be alright it will be out in a few minutes"

Sen looked Naruto and could sense he had a pure heart and aura while Sasuke seemed was a touch of strange darkness to him.. Though at the moment, the little bit of darkness in him was weighted by the light.

Naruto pulled out his book of sealing while they waited for their orders and as he read, Sen spoke up.

"um.. Naruto-kun?.." Sen asked nervously. "I was wondering.. What your and Sasuke's dreams for the what are"

"My dreams?.." Naruto asked, looking away from his book. " My dream is to keep the Uchiha clan and village safe.. and I'd like to surpass Madara Uchiha as well"

As soon as Naruto was done, Sasuke answered. "My dreams are to surpass my brother Itachi.. And protect the clan as well"

As soon as Sasuke stated his dreams, Teuchi and his previously unseen daughter that introduced herself as Ayame, bought out their orders.

A short time later, after they finished eating, Sasuke and Naruto were walking with Sen and Kushina as they made their way home when suddenly, Sen sensed a dark charka network nearby and spotted a girl being dragged away by several figures.

Reacting on instinct, Sen ran the opposite way from Naruto, Sasuke and her mother much to their surprise. Naruto followed after her with Sasuke and Kushina in tow, trying to figure out what had happened and where she was going.

Sen got a better look at the situation and saw it was young female member of the Hyuga clan and that she was being dragged away by adult male ninja wearing what looked like cloud ninja headbands. Sen didn't know the whole story, but she was determined to help the Hyuga girl and ran on as fast as her legs could carry her.

To be continued.

**If this chatper seems diffent I Posted the wrong chatper by Mistake**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto all righs belong to the owners **

Let me know what you think

Chapter 2

Naruto, Kushina and Sasuke followed behind Sen, trying to catch up to her. As soon as they caught up, Naruto spied Sen lying on the ground with blood around her mouth with a Cloud ninja standing near her.

Both the Cloud ninja standing next to Sen and the other ninja that was holding the unconscious girl, were grinning at what they had just done.

Naruto eyes were burning with rage and began changing back and fourth between their normal appearance and red with two tomes on them.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and caught a glimpse of his eyes that he was now sporting. The Sharingan!

He was shocked that Naruto had unlocked them already, but he snapped out of it when he felt Kushina's hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, Naruto…Let me handle these Cloud ninja" She said, narrowing her eyes at the enemies. "Get Sen out of her and please keep an eye on her till I'm done"

But it feel on depth ears in Naruto's case as he ignored Kushina and charged at the Cloud ninja nearest to Sen as the ninja in question smirked at him.

So the little boy wants to play, hero? The cloud ninja thought as he weaved through the handsigns for the Lighting style, Lighting whip jutsu. His death, not mine.

Naruto quickly copied the hand signs with his Sharingan and did the hands signs at the same fast speed as the Cloud ninja did.

The Cloud ninja raised an eyebrow at seeing the boy's eyes. He's got a Sharingan?.. So a young Uchiha huh?.. I bet if I capture him and get his eyes along with the Byakugan of the girl, I'll get a nice bonus from the Raikage

Naruto charged at the ninja with the jutsu wrapped his around his arm but the more experienced Cloud ninja simply smirked and channeled enough chakra into his jutsu to cancel Naruto's jutsu, before he wrapped the lightning whip around Naruto's arm and threw him into a nearby tree.

Sasuke charged after the ninja in rage, tossing several kunai at the ninja before attempting a fire jutsu his father had been teaching him, the Fire style, Fireball jutsu.

But the cloud ninja was too much for either of the young boys, even with the Sharingan. Naruto was out cold against the tree he had hit, while Sasuke was uncharacteristically shaking with fear until he saw the head of the Hyuga Clan arrive and look around at the scene. He looked at the Cloud Ninja responsible and quickly darted at him, killing one of the Cloud ninja with a single strike of his fingers, using the Gentle fist technique. The Cloud ninja attempted to flee, but was also quickly dispatched by the Hyuga head as Kushina was busy healing both Sen, Naruto and the Hyuga girl.

Sasuke looked down in shame, feeling his eyes burn. Why do my eyes hurt ? Sasuke asked in his mind before he passed from lack of chakra.

Kushina quickly created 2 shadow clones to carry Sasuke and Naruto before the Hyuga head, looked at her. "I believe a thanks in in order to you, as well as to these boys and your daughter… be sure to tell them they've earned my gratitude for their rescue attempt… please excuse me for now though.. I must get my daughter home"

The girl, who was named Hinata looked at her father with sleepy eyes. "Father? Where.. Where am I?"

"Do not worry about it for the moment, Hinata.. I promise I will tell you in the morning" The man said, picking her up. "Just know that those two boys and that girl over there risked much on your behalf this night"

After Kushina arrived at her house with Naruto and Sasuke and Sen, her daughter

began to stir and her eyes and opened.

When she saw Sasuke, and especially Naruto in the same room as her she momentarily freaked out till what had happened hit her involving the Cloud Ninja.

Sen looked at Naruto's sleeping face and felt her cheeks heat up till her face was like tomato. She briefly wondered what he was sleeping and considered poking his cheek before chickening out and deciding to get up, leaving the room to get changed.

Little did Sen know however, that a strange, skinned plant-like man that was half white and half black colored, right down the middle, was watching this scene. "Oh...we should tell Madara about this,.. Hehehe"

The white half said, pointing to Naruto as she slept. The black half nodded and replied. "Yes.. we should… this boy is interesting.. I see this boy playing a ..pivotal role in the future… I wonder when will he awaken the next stage of the Sharingan?"

"And I wonder if that girl is going to ask him out anytime soon" The whit half said laughing.

The black half growled at his white half. "We're not hear to speculate of love. We're observing for Madara… enough of your stupidity"

"I was just having fun" The white half of the man whined.

"I don't care.. Let's just report back" The black half said as they sunk into the ground, seemingly melting into it and becoming part of it.

Some distance away another Zetsu was meeting with his master.

"Zetsu… why are you back here?" A man with spiral mask asked.

"I've found someone on interest… a young Uchiha who's awakened the Sharingan with two tomes already.. And this same Uchiha boy is friend's with the nine tail's host"

"Should we capture him now… or wait until he awakens?"

The masked man, known as Obito thought about it for a moment as he was interested in this situation.

"I will personally watch this boy you speak of sir"

"And what is his name, Zetsu?"

"It's Naruto Uchiha sir"

"I see.." Obito said with a gleeful tone. "Zetsu… watch this boy carefully him… if and when he manages to awaken the next stage of the Sharingan, implant the eyes we were given into this boy"

Zetsu tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

Madara folded his arms and looked towards the sky. "Because… I will place a special jutsu on contained within the eyes that will make him seek me out"

Black Zetsu nodded while White Zetsu laughed and sunk back into the ground.

"Soon.. I will have my heir.. And the one that will help me change this despicable, unfair world" Obito said to himself out loud. "It's just a matter of time.. And our plans for peace will finally be complete.. This is all for you Rin.. My precious Rin"

Naruto and Sasuke woke up a few minutes after Sen left the room and Naruto felt kind of strange… like something in him has awakened as he turned and saw Sasuke.

"Naruto?.. Where?.. Where are we?" A slightly frantic Sasuke asked, looking around on guard.

"I don't know Sasuke… but lets find out"

Naruto channeled charka to his eyes like had before and after moment they turned red indicating he awaken the Sharingan.

Naruto wasn't entirely sure when it had awakened but his thought were interrupted when he and Sasuke then they heard footsteps coming near the door.

Sasuke hid under the bed while Naruto hid behind the door, getting ready for whomever was coming through the door.

The door opened and Naruto with his Sharingan at a full blaze, jumped out when he realized who it was. "S-Sen!"

"Sen's face turned red at being only inched from Naruto's face as he tripped on her and they fell to the floor.

"Naruto-kun!" Sen exclaimed as she could see and feel him trying to get up but his hand touch her chest as Sasuke came out from under the bed startling Sen ,who sat up so fast that her lips connected with Naruto's...and to make matters worse, it was then moment that Kushina had decided was going to check on her daughter and her guests.

When Kushina walked in carrying some just washed cloths for her daughter, she saw Naruto on top of her daughter kissing her. Kushina walked a few more feet with the clothes before stopping and doing a double take..

Sen and Naruto blushed heavily as they separated both sort of frozen in place.

While the kiss wasn't bad by any means.. That didn't mean that Naruto wasn't going to kill Sasuke. Naruto was so wrapped up in thought that he didn't even see or hear the red eyed Kushina behind him.

Sen looked up and saw her mom in full Red Hot Habanero mode…. Which was a bad thing….a really bad thing.. "NARUTO! BEHIND YOU!"

Naruto looked and saw Kushina standing there with her red hair flying around as red chakra seems to surround her. He went wide eyed and tried to ran away but Kushina grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with little effort.

"Where the hell do you think your going!?" Kushina yelled, making Naruto Sen and Sasuke all cower in fear. "Kissing my daughter!.. She's not old enough be thinking about boys!.."

At that moment, The toad sage himself, Jiraiya of the Sannin hopped in through the window before seeing the situation. "Hello Kushina how's …it ..going…?"

He saw Kushina standing there and stared at her while she had Naruto in her hands as the boy began glaring at her with the Sharingan active. "Kushina... Um… why do you look like you are going to kill the brat there?"

Naruto looked over at Jiraiya and his eye brow twitched. "Who the hell you calling brat, you perverted old man!?"

Pervert?.. Me?.. No,no,no….I'm not a pervert… I 'M A SUPER PERVERT, DAMNIT!" the toad sage said proudly. Jiraiya of the Sannin, is no ordinary ninja or pervert kid"

Jiraiya?.. Wait… he's the one who writes those perverted books… .. I got an idea.

"Kushina!, That man there he's writes those porn books.. He tried to for me and Sasuke to read them the other day" Naruto cried out, pretending to be affected . " He said all boys should read it and it should be a mandatory read at the academy"

"He did and said WHAT?!" Kushina exclaimed, dropping Naruto and turning her fearsome gaze to Jiraiya. " JIRAIYA! GET OVER HERE YOU PERVERT!"

Kushina summoned one of her signature chakra chains and grabbed the toad sage. "Forcing kids to read your smut!"

"Uh.. I didn't do that really!… and.. And.. What about the kid!.. what did he do?!" Jiraiya said, hoping to change the subject back to Naruto.

"Him? he stole my daughter Sen's first kiss.." Kushina growled, grabbing a kunai and bending it with her bare hands before tossing the broken weapon and imbedding in the wall only inches from where he was standing... "But his crime is nothing compared to you pervert!.. You have 5 seconds"

"5 seconds?… for what?" Jiraiya asked, backing up slowly.

"To run.." Kushina growled at him.

Jiraiya darted through the window and ran, only to hear a yell as he saw Kushina tossing a stove at him as if it weighted nothing. "Oh shit.."

Jiraiya barely dodged the stove as it smashed where he was just at moments ago and continued running from Kushina while swearing that he was going to get that Naruto kid back as soon as he could.

"JIRAIYA!.. GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

Naruto and Sasuke both got cold chills and were glad that Naruto's quick thinking had worked while hoping they could get home before Kushina came back. began to feel scared until Sasuke and Naruto mothers came to pick them up.

Two years later… August 1st

"Wake up Naruto… your going to be late" A voice said from the hallway outside his room.

Naruto staggered out of bed and got dressed. He had gotten quite a bit taller over the past few years and activated his Sharingan as he had developed a habit of always keeping it activated.

To him it just felt right to keep it on all the time and he had a lot of chakra so he could do so now… AS he prepared to leave his room and go eat, he glanced at his weapons he had stored there.. He had two Kanata as well as a battle fan, called a Gunbai, that he had got a for his last birthday.. Strangely, they came in a package that was from an anonymous sender but he had shrugged it off.. He just wished he could carry them with him but the fan was too big too and until he graduated from the academy he wouldn't be allowed to carry the Katana with him.

Naruto saw his parents waiting for him at the table as he sat down to eat. "Good morning, Naruto" Edur Uchiha said happily.

Naruto's Sharingan with three tome show brightly as she quickly ate so that he could meet up with Sasuke and Sen, whom he had become rather close to over the years.

"Good luck son Tatsunari said, with pride in his voice as soon as Naruto finished and jumped up to leave.

Naruto ran out to meet up with Sasuke who was already waiting for him.

"Hey Naruto" Sasuke said as Naruto came to a stop in front of him.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said with a grin. "How long you been waiting?"

"Long enough fishcake boy" Sasuke replied, grinning back, "Hey Naruto...you know you got your Sharingan active still?"

"Yea, so what duck butt boy? Naruto said back. "I always keep them on, you know that"

Sasuke glared at him. "At least I'm not named after a ramen topping"

Naruto glared back. "Not only does my name mean maelstrom… but at least my name doesn't sound like Sas-gay"

"Whatever" Sasuke said, as they were both use to pick on one another. "Lets just go ramen boy… You wouldn't want to keep your girlfriend Sen waiting for you at the academy, would you?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him before darting past him dashing to the ninja academy, as Sasuke gave chase.

Meanwhile at the academy, Sen was waiting for her crush and best friend Naruto and her other friend Sasuke. She seen them coming and waved, blushing at seeing Naruto dressed In a white dress shirt and black Anbu pants.

"H-hi Naruto-kun.. And Sasuke" Sen greeted her favorite people in the world with a blush on her face.

Sasuke may have enjoyed picking on his cousin and family but even he wasn't heartless and noticed them he'd meet them inside, letting them chat.

"Um.. Naruto-kun?.."Sen asked, smiling at him. "I.. I was wondering if-"

Kiba interrupted them, putting his hand around her shoulder. "Hey there babe, what's going on?"

Sen was normally a pleasant girl but she absolutely the Kiba and how he constantly tried flirting with her despite her telling him she wasn't interested.

Sen Growled and Naruto was reminded of her mom Kushina when she got mad, as he ever so slightly stepped back.

Sen yanked Kiba's arm off of her, spun around and grabbed him by his collar, kneeing him in his balls, making him drop to the ground.

Though she didn't like Kiba is didn't mean she immediately regret going so far and blushing in embarrassment at letting her anger get the best off her.

Despite the pain, Kiba managed to rise up and tried punching her, only to have his wrist grabbed by Naruto, who's Sharingan was spinning. "Lay one finger on her.. And you'll be eating through a straw for a month, dog boy"

"Hey!. She-"

"I don't care. She's told you before to leave her alone and you didn't listen, so you deserved it" Naruto said bending his wrist back. "Get inside the academy and remember what I said.. I have my eyes on you Kiba"

Kiba's clan, the Inuzuka clan were proud people but he was in too much pain to argue at that moment and limped away as soon as Naruto let go of him, though vowing he'd get back at him somehow.

Later that day, after class, Sen went up to Sasuke .

"Um, Sasuke? Do you know where Naruto is?" Sen asked, hoping she would find to ask him something.

"Hmm?.. Oh, sorry Sen…Naruto already went home ahead of me" said Sasuke

"Oh.. I see" Sen replied, slouching her shoulders and looking sad.

"What did you want to ask him, Sen?" Sasuke asked, seeing her down.

"Well…. I wanted.. to ask him if he would go to the festival with me and my mother" Sen answered, shyly and a bit of sadness.

"Why don't we go ask him right now then?" Sasuke said, standing up.

At this same time Naruto was working on charka control and Taijutsu when he saw his father, Tatsunari, come out of the house bleeding heavily.

"Naruto…." The man said struggling. "Run… Itachi… and another man.. They're killing… everyone.."

Before Naruto could reacted a man in a orange mask appeared behind Tatsunari and ran his arm though him with little effort, killing him. "Do not worry yourself.. Your son will live.. And he will bring this world to a much deserved state of peace"

At this point, Naruto dashed at the man as fast as he could with his Sharingan fully active. "You will killed my father!. I'm going to tear your head off!"

Naruto produced two kunai as he ran, throwing them at full strength, but in in less then a second the man disappeared in a strange spiral like swirl and reappeared again, holding Naruto's injured mom, using her as a shield , and making sure the Kunai hit her in her neck and chest

He came a stop mid run seeing that his kunai were imbedding in his now heavily bleeding mom as t he masked man stood there calmly.

"Oops?.. You missed Naruto" The man said as if it was joke. "And you killed your mother…. What a shame"

"MOM!" Naruto screamed, dropping top his knees with tears flowing down his face now.

"N-Naruto.. It's…not your…. Fault" Edur managed to say as she bleed out. "Run.. Sweetie.. Run"

Naruto screamed in both anger, sadness and now pain as his Sharingan eyes changed shape until they resembled stars.

At this point the half black and half white plant like man rose out of the ground and hit Naruto in the back of his head, knocking to the ground.

"Excellent.. Just as planned.. Proceed Zetsu" The masked man sad throwing bloody corpse of Naruto's mom to the side. "Proceed.. Change out the eyes"

"Of course" Zetsu replied, producing a jar containing a pair of Sharingan eyes that had were almost shaped like standard Sharingan eyes except the tomes were connected in a circle pattern. Zetsu quickly took out each of Naruto's eyes and replaced them with the ones belonging to Madara Uchiha and let the masked man do a number of eyes signs, before touching Naruto on his forehead and channeling chakra.

"Perfect… Naruto's eyes will remain as they are in the Mangekyo form until he is older came of age or dies…" The man said, standing up. "I'm betting everything on him doing what no other Uchiha has done.. unlock the perfect form.. We will keep watch from a distance over the years and push him the right direction until he has no choice but to seek me out"

Sasuke and Sen arrived a short time later at the Uchiha sector of the village and saw bodies everywhere.

Sasuke ran to find his parents without thinking while Sen was desperately looking for Naruto. "Naruto-kun!, where are you!?"

As she looked around, she spotted Sasuke's older brother Itachi, whom she had met a few time and seemed nice, tossing an unconscious Naruto and Sasuke to the ground and looking at her. "Sen Uzumaki… take him and my little brother here away from this place.. And beware.. beware of Naruto's eyes Sen-chan"

Sen ran over to Naru and Sasuke as soon as Itachi changed into a flock of crows and vanished from sight.

Naruto seemed ok at first glance until Sen noticed small blood stains around his closed eyes. "No! Naruto!.. Please not his eyes! Did.. Did he take your eyes?"

Swallowing heavily, Sen carefully lifted up his eyes lids and was relieved when she saw that both of Naruto's eyes were still in place.

From inside her mindscape, the nine tailed fox stirred, and saw that the boy's eyes, seemed incredibly familiar to him. Hmmm.. Those eyes…those vile eyes… Why do they seem… so familiar to me ?

Sen tightly hugged Naruto while crying and repeated thing same thing over and over. "Naruto… please.. please wake up… please wake up Naruto-kun!"

When Sasuke woke up from Itachi's jutsu he saw Sen holding Naruto and immediately if he alive and was relieved when Sen managed to say yes through her crying.

"That's good…" Sasuke said in a very dead voice. "We .. We need to get to the hospital.. And tell the Hokage… I don't want to be around here more"

At that moment several Anbu and a Jonin showed up on the site and were horrified at the sight. The Jonin, who had large spiky silver hair stepped forward. "Are you three ok?.. What happened here?"

"My brother…Itachi.. He…and a man with a an orange mask.." Sasuek said looking at the ground. "They.. Killed everyone except me and Naruto here"

The silver haired ninja's once visible eye widened in disbelief, but shooing it off and focused on the more important problem. "Snake?.. Get these kids to the Leaf Hospital immediately.. Boar, Rabbit, go with her and guard there room for now… and the rest of you will carefully look around will I go to lord Third"

The women with the snake Anbu mask and spiky purple hair, crouched next to Naruto and Sen. "Ok miss, take my hand .. I'm going to transport you and this kid to the hospital using the body flicker techniques so hold on tightly"

The crying Sen nodded, not letting go of Naruto's hand as the women took them with her as she vanished in swirl of leaves.

The doctors quickly took a look at Naruto and Sasuke, Sen while the silver haired ninja went to the Hokage, and went to the hospital with his wife Biwako and silver haired ninja,.

Kushina, who the silver haired ninja that Kushina knew was Kakashi, arrived and held her daughter Sen that was crying while Sasuke refused to shed his tears that he held back.

"So what is the diagnostic doctor?" Sarutobi asked, folding his arms.

"It appears that Naruto's eyes were.. Removed and replaced with another set of Sharingan eyes…" The head doctor in charged replied, "He's also lost a fair amount of blood … but he will recover if he's strong enough"

Naruto awoke inside his mind.. A place that was a endless grassy field.

"Where… where am I?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"Hello?.. Where am I?,, and is anyone here?"

"There is only You… and me, Naruto" A man with long black hair that covered one of his eyes, wearing red armor stood there with his arms folded.

Naruto stared, noticing that his exposed eye had the Sharingan in it. " W-who.. Who the hell are you?" Naruto stuttered, in shock. out

"Hmm?. Who am I you ask?" The man said, raising an eyebrow and sounding amused. "You should know already... The masked man gave you my eyes.."

"Your eyes?…" Naruto asked in confusion "..Why do I sense that you have a strong fire charka affinity? and an equally strong lighting affinity?"

"Hmm.. Impressive for one your age.. Truly a prodigy amongst the Uchiha" The man said, with a slight smile. "For one your age anyways… you asked who I am, correct?… You should know me from history.. I am the former head of the Uchiha clan and co-founder of the Hidden Leaf village… I am Madara Uchiha"

"Madara Uchiha?.. THE Madara Uchiha?" Naruto asked in surprise. "The one who died at the valley of the end and.. Wait. Gave me your eyes?"

Madara seemed amused still "I will tell you… when your older but before you go.. Know this.. You will help resroted the Uchiha clan to it's greatness.. And save this dying world from it's own poisoning self.. Now be gone and wake up"

Nearly two days had past and Sen had refused to leave his side despite the doctor saying she would be forcibly be removed until Biwako Sarutobi told the doctor if they tried removing the girl they would be the one's needing a bed. Needless to say, they backed off quickly as Kushina thanked her, only to be told it was nothing important to worry about that needed thanking.

Naruto eyes began to open and when he tried sitting up and was pushed back down by something on his chest. He looked and saw that Sen was lying with her head on his chest and her hand interlaced with one of his.

Naruto also saw dried tear marks on her face and when Naruto tried to moved slightly, Sen was awoken. "N-Naruto-kun!" Sen exclaimed jumped on him and hugging him tightly like she was ever going let go.

"Naruto-kun…I thought.. I thought you were never going to wake up.. And that I would alone without you forever" Sen cried, burying her face in his neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sen-chan.. It's ok. I promise.. I'm awake now and I'm not going anywhere" Naruto said brushing her hair with one hand as gently as he could.

"Naruto .. I need to tell you.. Before.. Before I chicken out" Sen said, blushing as she looked at him only inches from his face. "Naruto-kun.. I love you"

Sen then leaned in and kissed him deeply and going with the moment that felt right to him, Naruto gladly returned it as he held her tightly thinking that he could kiss her forever.. And also hoping Kushina wouldn't castrated him for kissing Sen again.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or the charcters all rights belong to the makers of anime and manga**

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sen and Naruto had managed to fall back to sleep, with Sen resting her head on Naruto's chest after their first kiss as a couple despite the whole situation. The doctors gave Naruto a full bill of health regarding his physical well being, though recommended that he not bottle up his emotions regarding loosing his clan.

A few hours later, after Kushina bought Sen back home for so much needed fresh air after refusing to leave Naruto's side for days, a female Anbu appeared at the door with message for him. "Naruto Uchiha?… the Leaf council requests the presence of yourself and Sasuke Uchiha"

"The council?…What the hell do those fools want? Naruto asked, getting up. with venom in his voice.

"I'm sorry sir.. I don't know the answer to that, only that I was ordered to deliver the messages to you both" The Anbu replied sympathetically. "I recommend just trying to keep an open mind about what they want, before judging.. And that the Hokage will be there so I'm sure he'll make sure things are fair"

A short time later Naruto opened the door to the council room, where Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, Danzo, Biwako, the third Hokage and several clan leaders were all seated.

"Ah, Uchiha-sama we are glad you could make it" Koharu said, looking at him. "Please be seated"

"Well get right to the point I think" Homura said, clearing his voice. "The fact of the matter is almost the entire Uchiha clan is now gone besides you and Sasuke.. And we al know how valuable the Sharingan is to the Leaf.. As such, both of you must be placed under the CRA act in order to restore the clan"

"I think we can all agree that this is for the best" Danzo said, looking around.

"I think it's deplorable" Biwako said , folding her arms. "Their children.. not baby machines.."

"Without the Sharingan, other villages may think we're weak" Danzo insisted calmly.

"I think considering how son it is after the losing the clan, that even considering such a thing right now is bad idea" The Hokage remarked, getting many people agreeing with him. "I believe this should be shelved for later time"

"We may not have a later time Hiruzen" Danzo said, looking at him. "The Cloud village thought us weak enough to attempt a kidnapping of it's heiress not long ago"

"Enough!" Naruto yelled. "Neither me or Sasuke are doing this CRA act.. And any one who thinks we should can go and fuck themselves…We're not being baby makers for this village so leave me and Sasuke alone!"

"Perhaps your little girlfriend will have some sort of trouble" Danzo said with a smirk.

"Danzo!" Tsume Inuzuka yelled,. "You if even think of trying anything with Kushina's daughter and I'll neuter you with my bare hands!"

Danzo glared at her. "Why you-"

"Enough!.. This is council, not a playground" Hiruzen said standing up. "There will be no threatening of children on my watch,.. This matter is over.. The CRA act will not be evoked, now or ever!"

Naruto nodded his thanks and stopped by Tsume. "Tsume.. Thanks you.. And.. Please keep Kiba away from Sen.. She's my girlfriend now.. If he keeps trying anything with her.. He's going to have permanent bed at the hospital"

"Don't worry, he'll respect her boundaries, or he'll be on my neutering list too" Tsume replied, nodding. "I'm more then willing to discipline him if he steps out of place"

Naruto nodded and left the chambers Council, leaving most of them pissed that they didn't get the Uchiha under there control. Kushina discreetly nodded to the Hokage and used her skills at stealth to leave the room unnoticed in order to follow Naruto, to see what he would do now.

Naruto walked away from the Hokage tower and ended up at his house in the Uchiha district outside his house.

He headed inside the door and went to his room that he hadn't been inside in days and picked up the sword and gunbai he had received along with scrolls containing juts sand other family stuff that had belonged to his parents.

Kushina was watching from a distance but finally decided to approach Naruto after he exited the house a few minutes later.

"Naruto?.. How are you feeling?" Kushina asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know this has been a horrible time for you lately.. But there are people who care about you and are here for you.. Like Sen and Sasuke and me…"

Naruto wanted to cry but he knew tears wouldn't bring back his clan members or family and did his best to fight them back.

"Why.. why did you follow me back here?" Naruto asked after moment. "What did you need Kushina-san?"

"Naruto sweetie.. I don't want anything.." Kushina said, smiling. "I just wanted to make sure you are ok.. I may seem harsh and wild at times… but I do care about you and Sasuke.. And going through this alone is not some thing you have to do. I am here for both of you"

"In fact.. I think it would be nice if you and Sasuke come and live with me and Sen-chan" Kushina said, gently. "We'd love to have you both and your both over so much your practically family anyways.. So will you?"

Naruto thought it over for a few minutes in silence before looking at Kushina. "Alright…. We'll stay.. At least until we have enough money saved up from missions once we graduate to buy our own places,, is that acceptable Kushina-san?"

"You two can stay as long as you want" Kushina smiled at him. "No need to set a date of when your moving out. You and Sasuke will always welcomed at my house.. Unspeaking of Sasuke…lets find your fellow knucklehead, shall we Naruto?"

Fortunately, Naruto knew were to look and sure enough they found Sasuke at the docks were his father showed him how to use the fireball jutsu.

Sasuke was sitting on the dock looking like he had been crying. "Why.. .why Itachi?.. why did you kill the everyone except me and Naruto?"

"Sasuke?" come man.. This isn't going to solve anything.. Kushina-san offered.. or rather demanded that we live with her and sen-chan for now"

Sasuke stood up ,glaring slightly and looked at Kushina and Naruto. "She did?"

"That's right, I did" Kushina said putting her hands on her hips. "Got a problems with that?.. That I want my two favorite boys who I consider family to come live with me?.. Do you?"

Sasuke shrunk back slightly.. "Um.. No"

Kushina glared "No what?"

"Uh.. No ma'am?" Sasuke replied, half asking.

"That's better.. Now come along you two.. We'll make a welcome feast for my two favorite boys joining my family" Kushina stated, instantly happy and smiling again. "No falling behind either.. Oh and don't worry about your stuff.. I picked up on using Shadow clones from my husband, so I'll pick up your crap for you later with them"

"She's as strange as ever, Naruto" Sasuke whispered as they walked back with Kushina leaving hand on a shoulder of both Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto nodded. "Can't argue with that"

"I love you both like sons.. But I'll still break every bone in your body if you keep talking badly about me" Kushina said smiling and squeezing their shoulders. "Understand?"

"Yes ma'am" Naruto and Sasuke replied, wincing.

"Good boys.." Kushina said letting go. "I just know the four of us are going to love living together like this.. My daughter and my tow favorite guys under the same roof.. What more could I ask for?"

Back at Kushina's house, Sen was sitting on the couch reading a level 3 sealing book when she heard the front door open. She looked up and saw her mother and to her surprise, Naruto and Sasuke as well.

The three of them walked in as Sen stood up and looked at her mom. "Mom?.. why are Naruto-kun and Sasuke here?"

Kushina looked her daughter straight in the eyes and gave a slight smile. "These two lovable knuckleheads will are living with us for awhile.. At least until they can get a place of there own"

Sen looked at them both with sadness, wanting to help them but she didn't know how to approach them. She looked into Naruto eyes and saw almost nothing but hatred and sorrow, while in Sasuke she saw sadness and confusion. Sen left the room as Kushina showing Naruto and Sasuke to there rooms. Naruto's room ended up right next to Sen's while Sasuke's was near by Kushina's room.

Later that night, Naruto was in his room and even though he hadn't graduated from the academy yet, he unsheathed the sword to see the blade for the first time. The blade was black Naruto was drawn into it as it reflected his eyes. Naruto activated his Sharingan to make sure there wasn't any genjutsu on it, but luckily there didn't seem to be. But there seemed to something sealed in the blade itself that couldn't figure out. Naruto looked at it but decided to show it to Kushina in the morning to see what she thought, before he re-sheathed the blade and got ready for bed.

Sen was sound asleep when she suddenly woke up with a dry throat and really needed some water. She stumbled out of bed in just her panties and a barely tied together kimono and made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. After she had her fill of water she was on her way to her room when she had to stop and use the bathroom after drinking so much.

A few minutes later, Sen yawned loudly as she stumbled through the dark hallway to her room, and slide open the door of what she assume was her room, dropping her kimono so that she was only clad in her breast wraps and underwear before slipping into her bed and hugging her large teddy bear she had. Sen thought it felt slightly different then usual, but was too tired to care much and was fast asleep in a matter of moments.

The next morning Sen awoke to snoring and was highly confused as she opened her eyes and was face to face with something other then her bear. Instead of a stuffed bear, she saw the bare back of guy and looked up to see that it was.. Naruto?

Sen froze up like an ice cube, too freaked out to unwrap her arms from around Naruto mostly naked body, or say anything.

Sen eyes twitched and she was freaking out in her mind as her inner self ran around in circles torn between embarrassment and arousal.

"Oh my god.. I'm hugging Naruto-kun!.. So cute!"

"I'm hugging a half naked Naruto!…. He'll think I'm a loose women!"

"What do I do, what do I do?!"

Sen then heard a clicking sound and turned to see her mother standing there holding a camera while grinning like a mad women.

"Mom?.. How.. How many pictures did you take?" Sen asked half frozen. "And whern did you start?"

Kushina got into a thinking pose. "When you first got in bed with little Naruto-kun….you were cuddling into his chest and grinning… and I am so sending these to Tsunade"

Kushina grinned as she look at her camera.

"Gi-give me give me the camera mom" Sen said, glancing at Naruto to make sure he was still asleep.

"Why? don't you want a few copies of you hugging you Naruto-kun?" Kushina's grin got bigger as she spotted Naruto waking up and her eyes lit up. "So Sen.. Did you know you purposely crawl into Naruto's bed slept?. To be next to your love?"

Sen blushed heavily when she thought Naruto was waking up and made her way out of the room still in her underwear with a red face, before Naruto did wake up. Kushina was left standing there wanting to laugh but suppressing the urge before walking out of the room.

Once out of the room, Naruto looked to down to see a female kimono that had gotten somehow placed on his floor.

"A pink kimono?…how the hell did a female kimono get in my room?" He was confused but decided to drop it, figuring it was because it had only become his room the previous day and focused on getting dressed in his black normal attire which included Anbu pants and a black fingerless gloves.

Naruto opened his bedroom door and saw a blushing Sen standing there at his door looking happy.

"Hi Naruto-kun…"

"Breakfast is ready and I hoped we could eat together" Sen said blushing still.

Naruto barely had time to say good morning to her before Sen got bold and linked one of her arm with his and dragging him to the dinning room.

Kushina saw Sen dragging a slightly blushing Naruto with her and laughed on the inside. Reminded me of when I started dating Minato… I always had to initiated things since he was so shy.

Sasuke seen this and smirked heavily at Sen a she tried to fed Naruto who stood up and smiled somewhat sadly at her before turning away. "Sorry Sen, but I need to take a walk to clear my head.. I'll make it up to you later thought, promise"

Sen could see that he had a fake smile and was worried about him as she watched him leave. Naruto-kun?…what's wrong with you?.. I wish you'd tell me.

Naruto walked out of the house and eventually ended up at the flower shop that Ino's family owned. He was about to pass by, but remember how Sen was trying to be couple like with him and he walked away from her.

"Maybe I should get some flowers for her.." Naruto said out loud. "Her favorite are blue blood hardy geraniums… I hope they have some in stock"

Naruto was inside for only a few moments before Ino got hearts in her eyes and sighed at the sight of him. "Hello Naruto-kun.. Welcome to our flower shop?.. Can I do anything for you?.. And I do mean anything"

"Um.. I actually need a specific type of flowers…" Naruto said, ignoring her attempts at flirting. "Blue blood hardy geraniums if you have them"

"We have pretty much any flower you can imagine.. I'll get some for you" Ino said, winking as she bent over, letting her bandages and underwear be visible a she took her time getting the flowers from the bottom shelf. "See anything you like maybe?"

Naruto blushed but looked away and said "No, just the flowers Ino"

"Oh. Too bad" Ino pouted, swaying her hips as she walked to Naruto ad handed him the flowers, making sure to brush her hands against his as she did.

"Getting flowers? Ha!.. You loser" Kiba suddenly appeared in the doorway of the shop and grinned. " Don't worry, I'll be the real man for Sen if you can't"

Naruto growled and was about to go after him but Ino stomped over to Kiba. "Get out of my shop, now!"

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "What do you say?!"

"Are you as deaf as you are dumb?.. Get out.. Your not welcome in our flower shop anymore Kiba" Ino said narrowing her eyes. " I'm sure my dad will be happy to reinforced this fro you.. He'd had a bad couple of days at work at the interrogation division... So I'm sure he' be all peachy dealing with you"

"Uh.. Damn.. Fine, I'm gone" Kiba said after moment, glaring at her and Naruto. "Bitch"

"Homo!" Ino yelled back, as Kiba stomped out of the shop. " Now where were we, my lovely Naruto-kun?.. Naruto?...grrr... Fucking Kiba! Naruto got away because of him!"

A year had passed since this day, and Sen and Naruto were a full fledged couple, not that this deterred Ino at all, as she still hugged him and tried to kiss him at every opportunity . And while things were mostly good Hinata Hyuga who has seemed like shy modest girl had become a nasty bitch and seem to hate Sen for no apparent reason, despite Sen, Naruto and Sasuke saving her only a year prior.

They didn't know what had changed her, though Naruto suspected the Hyuga clan leader had, Hinata's father had something to do with it, as it was well known that most Hyuga hated the Uchiha despite them having a common ancestor. Still… they had more important things worry about as graduation into full fledged ninja was fast approaching… and they knew tings were only going to get harder from there.

**writers notes **

**Ok this is the last filler chatper there will be a time skip to when there are twelve so that will happend I will change somethings in the story I wont spoill it for you guys O before I forget to my readers of the heavely flame of the Jinchuuriki I will be updateing soon on that but I dont really Know when the next Chatper will be ready I want it to be good enought you guys the readers so now Dark Souls of the wolfs is out**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto or any of the chrs but i do own the chr that I make and now enjoy the story**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sen were listening to Iruka at the academy when Iruka called on Naruto. "Naruto?…can you answer this question? where did Madara Uchiha die and how?"

Naruto stood up before answering. "Madara Uchiha died at the place that became known as valley of end at the end of a huge battle with the first Hokage Hashirama Senju"

After sitting down, Iruka nodded. "Very good Naruto, that correct and.. Oh.. Looks like it's time for lunch everyone...we'll continue with lesson in one hour"

Naruto, Sen and Sasuke went and started eating the lunches that Kushina had made for them while Sen was trying to get Naruto to talk to her instead of reading a book on ninjutsu. Naruto looked at the others after a few minutes. "Hey Sen, Sasuke… after class let's do some training today"

Sasuke and Sen they both nodded in response while unknown to them, Hinata Hyuga was near by listening to them. "So Naruto chose the stupid demon bitch over me?!… she thought to herself, angrily. "She better watch her back, for taking my man"

Several hours, later after school ended…

Kushina was waiting for her daughter and the two Uchiha when she finally spotted them walking out of the of the front entrance of the Ninja Academy with Sen griping Naruto's arm and dragging him over to her mother while Sasuke followed, making doing a whipping sound at Naruto which made Kushina snicker.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, thinking "Just wait Sasuke.. Just wait until I get my hands on you during training"

Sen had a bright smile on her face as they reach her mom. "Hey mom… can we do some more training today?… please?"

Sen did her best puppy eyed expression jutsu off her own creation on her mom till she gave in and nodded.

"Ok, ok.. Enough of the puppy eyes already" Kushina replied, shaking her head playfully. "Lets get home you three"

Kushina did several quick handsigns while putting a hand on Sen and Sasuke's shoulders while Sen quickly slipped her hand into the blushing Naruto's hand and held it tightly, much to his embarrassment.

As soon as they appeared in front of Kushina's house, the embarrassed Naruto got his hand away from Sen, much to disappointment, and went to his room to find his sword for training along with his Gunbai.

At the same time, Sasuke grabbed his grass cuter sword while Sen got her chakrams. Naruto walked into the backyard along with Sasuke and Sen where they saw Kushina waiting for them to began training.

Naruto and Sasuke got into stances, facing each other and were about to activate their Sharingan until Kushina stopped them.

"Sasuke, Naruto no more Sharingan training for right now… you need to train both your bodies and your eyes… but right now we need to focus on your body more then the eyes"

Both Sasuke and Naruto reluctantly agreed and Sasuke unsealed the seal on hisr wrist and her the blade appeared that had a crimson red colored handle with a white blade that shined didn't even have a blood stain standard length for a katana .

Naruto then quickly drew his own katana that had a black blade with a dark blue handle while Sen pulled out her Chakrams that had had eight blades on each side of it. They all got into Genin level stances and Kushina was impressed by their quickness to remember the stance she had taught them.

Naruto held his sword in both hands while Sasuke held his sword in a reverse grip and Sen held her Chakrams in both hands before charging at Kushina, throwing her weapons

Naruto tried to hit Kushina with his sword at the same time, using Sen's attack to his advantage, but she blocked it with ease and grinned at Naruto.

"Not bad Naruto-kun… but not good enough" Kushina said, before she then sent him flying into a tree making him hit it hard.

Sasuke did a zigzag run, trying to confuse Kushina but she easily turned and blocked Sasuke's grass cutter, before grabbing him and flipping him onto his back, placing her foot on his chest to hold him to the ground.

Sen channeled her wind charka in the chakrams before throwing them at them at her mother again but once again she dodge them with ease but seemed to fail to notice they boomeranged, making a second come back to hit her, and though they did nick Kushina's arm, she dodged to avoid any major injury.

She then charged at Sen, who pulled out a kunai to try and defend herself but Kushina, bragged her wrist and knocked the kunai out of her hand, before kneeing Sen in her gut.

"Well.. You've all improved I guessed…" Kushina said, looking at the three. "Keep up the good work and I bet you'll be high Chunin, maybe low Jonin in about three years time"

"Now who want to take a break and eat?!

Kushina asked cheerfully as Sen cheered and asked for Ramen, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

Naruto just stood there speaking to himself. "I need to get stronger to find that masked man who tricked me into killing my mother…"

In Naruto mindscape, Madara stood there smirking. "I wonder what path you will take, young Naruto… the path of the protector or the path of the avenger… and I wonder when you will use the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan ?…Maybe it's about time"

"I think I'll implant one of my jutsu into him.. But which one?.. ah yes. The Fire Style, Majestic Flame Jutsu …and I think its past time to awaken the next stage of the Sharingan" Madara thought, smirking to himself.

Later that night… Naruto's room

Naruto was having a nightmare about his mother, father and the rest of his clan dieing and being unable to do anything to stop it. He kept reliving that day from start to finish over and over again and eventually he shot up in bed, in a cold a sweat.

Naruto turned his head and was Sen standing there in the doorway, looking at him with a worried expression. She walked over to him as she spoke. "Naru-kun is everything ok? I heard you screaming like you were in pain"

"I'm.. I'm fine, Sen" Naruto said, taking a deep breath.

"No!.. your not fine Naruto! You always keep everything locked inside.. Away from me.. Your girlfriend" Sen said sternly back to him, with tears in her eyes.. " Its going to make you bitter in life.. It's not good for you. Or those of us that care about you!"

Naruto tried to hug her but she just as Sen seem like she was going to accept it, she suddenly slapped him, leavening a red mark on his face before walking out of his room like nothing had happened.

Naruto just sat there confused about her abrupt change and wondered what hat had happened. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Naruto, Madara's strange servant Zetsu.. The black half spoke from nearly by as the white half remained silent.

"Perfect.. planting the genjutsu on the girl in her sleep is working perfectly. Just like master said it would" Black Zetsu said with grin. "She will break him for us. .and he will have no choice but to give in to the hatred and of Lord Madara's will"

The white half then spoke up. "Wont those around her know she's under a genjutsu?"

Black Zetsu answered him with a grin. "That's the best part…this jutsu will make her act like normal when not alone with Naruto.. She'll only act different when she's with him alone"

"She will abuse him.. make him hate her…hate the village" Black Zetsu then said evilly. "Sadly the Genjutsu isn't perfect…if she were transform into her nine tails mode.. And went past three tails of power the jutsu would be overwhelmed and will break"

"Let's hope she doesn't too soon then" White Zetsu said calmly before they melted into the ground and then vanished.

Naruto was still shocked and confused about Sen's behavior change.

"She just slapped me out of nowhere.. was she pretending when she told me she loved me?" Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto eyes activated his Sharingan as he got out of bed and looked at the moon out the window with a glare. "I need to get stronger.. Maybe Sen was purposing holding me back"

The next day, Naruto got up earlier then normal in order to avoid Sen, Sasuke and Kushina. He quickly got dressed, grabbed his scrolls from his father and mother, his Katana, his gunbai and then jumped out of his window, channeling charka to his legs as he did. Naruto imminently jumped up onto the fence and dashed off in the direction of the forest.

Kushina heard something from Naruto's room during this however and she quickly ran down the hall way to check on him, only to find he wasn't there and either were his weapons or scrolls.

Sen woke up after hearing someone running down the hallway and poked her head out of the Japanese style door of her room where she was her mother.

"Mom? why are you in Naruto's room?" Sen asked, going over to his room by her mom where she saw his bed made up and his window opened with a note that said "I will be back soon, Naruto"

Sen had a small smirk of victory, before looking at Kushina with fake tears in her eyes. "NARUTO-KUN!.. where are you!?"

Kushina placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder and said in a motherly tone. "It will be ok Sen…the Anbu will find him don't worry"

Meanwhile, Naruto ran through the forest or a while before coming to stop near a large lake to do some training. Naruto drew his sword from it's sheath and started doing basic swings on a tree, taking a break after about fifty swings.

Naruto re-sheathed his sword and took out one of his mother's taijutsu scrolls hew took with him and was a bit shocked at wheat he read in it. Though he never witnessed her use it, his mother used Wing Chun style of fighting.. an old type of fighting that relied on hitting pressure points in sway similar to the Hyuga Gentle fist style. It was apparently used only by women originally, before spreading to both men and women. Meanwhile his father primarily used taijutsu style known as Black Tiger style.

Naruto put the scroll to one side to the side focusing on grasped on practicing fire style jutsu, switching on his Sharingan to help him remember the hand signs better.

Naruto rolled up the scrolls after a few minutes and put them in a storage scroll before going back to practice, where did the hand signs for Fire Style Phoenix Flower Jutsu technique.

Naruto did this jutsu until the water in the lake burned from the heat of flames at which point, Naruto unsealed his black tiger scroll and started working on jump kicks.

Naruto was sweating, his body hurt just about everywhere but he refused to give up until he mastered the Black Tiger Style.

The nearby Anbu were watching Naruto train after tracking him down at Kushina's request. The Anbu with the Neko mask jumped down behind Naruto, carefully chopping the back of his neck, knocking him out and catching him before he fell.

The other Anbu was looking impressed on how much charka he has lets take him back to Kushina house I hear sen is worried sick about him dog masked Anbu said joking.

A about an hour later at Kushina's house Naruto was being taking care of by Kushina.

Kushina was ringing out a wet towel for Naruto's head because she could tell that he had a small fever starting as she grabbed the bucket with water and began to head back to Naruto's room.

She saw Naruto's door opened and figure Sen had gone in to spend time with him, but upon going near the door confused, angered and scared her… she saw Sen choking Naruto on the bed with grin on her face.

Naruto was trying to get her off, but surprisingly couldn't. All Kushina could think was "This. This is not my daughter.. The Nine Tails.. It must be that bastard!"

Kushina immediately tackled her daughter to the floor, off of Naruto, doing several quick hand signs as Sen struggled against her and placed her daughter into a deep sleep.

As soon as Kushina was sure Sen was out, she ran over to Naruto's side and saw he had a look of hurt and betrayal on his face that turned to deep rage.

Naruto left Kushina's home soon after this incident…Kushina didn't want him leaving the village again, but thankfully the Hokage agreed to help him get Naruto his own place.

Sasuke didn't know what to do about everything that happened. Sen was their friend but after what happened with Naruto he wasn't so sure that friendship would last but after that Sasuke was worried about if Sen would try anything again.

Naruto glad to be getting his own place… he was confused about Sen who had gone from wanting to be his girlfriend to trying to kill him.. He was annoyed, confused and figured training would take his mind off of things.. Not to mention help him on his goal of getting revenge for the death of his parents and clan. Naruto might miss Sasuke and miss Uzumaki while he was gone and was still confused about Sen's sudden personality change but knew his training journey was necessary.

He quickly began packing his stuff up he would need though he wasn't sure how long he would be gone for. Naruto decided on leaving anything associating him with the Hidden Leaf Village behind though, since he figured if he traveled into other lands with anything it might causer complications, especially if the village wasn't friendly with the Leaf. Leaving was still difficult though and after packing what he thought he needed, he decided that he owed Kushina and Sasuke notes telling them where he was going.. Or at least that he was leaving to train, since he wasn't 100 percent sure on his exact destination yet.

He wrote a thank you note to Kushina for taking him and Sasuke in and helping them train and try to move on from his clan's loss as well as a note to Sasuke. The last thing Naruto did was grab his sword and Gunbai, sealing the Gunbai into a scroll for safe keeping while sheathing the sword and putting it on his back before heading to the entrance/exit of the leaf village.

Naruto took one last look at the village lingering his sight on the direction of his clan's area and Kushina's house for a moment before trying to leave only for Kushina to appear in front of him.

"Naruto… do you really need to leave the village to train, instead of training here?" Kushina asked with slightly sad expression. "I know the whole thing with Sen is shocking.. Believe me I don't understand it myself, but leaving?"

"Kushina.. I need to leave to train better… to learn things I can't learn here.. it's not just Sen's sudden behavior" Naruto said, not making eye contact. Leaving isn't easy choice but for me.. It's the right one"

"Even through your not a full ninja and only 6 years old?" Kushina asked crossing her arms. "I can't in good conscience let you leave on your own.. It wouldn't be safe.. Not matter how skilled you are for your age"

"Sorry Kushina.. But this is my decision.. And besides" Naruto said pausing.. "I'm just a shadow clone.. The real Naruto is already long gone.. I'm just to misdirect anyone trig to stop him"

"Damn it… so this was just stalling for more time then?" Kushina said exasperated. "When you dispel he'll learn what you learn so I want you to know that even though your not related to me, I love you like family and want you to return as soon as possible safe and sound.. Understand?"

"We love you too Kushina" Naruto's clone said with a small smile before dispelling.

"Sigh.. May the former Hokage's watch over you Naruto.." Kushina said glancing at the sky. "And you sure as hell be back safely or I'll stick my foot up your ass so far you'll never walk straight again"

6 years later.. At the same gates..

Many years past before a certain young figure approached the Hidden Leaf Village's gates in a black and orange zip up shirt with a hood, black ninja pants and dark blue sandals carrying a sword on his back.

"Never thought I'd say this.. But it's good to be home" The figure said opening his eyes to reveal two Sharingan eyes. "Naruto Uchiha… is back"

To be continued…

**Sorry if the chatper is shorter then others I was sick and I had a alot of stuff to do that cut into the chatper and i know they some spelling errors I will fix. And the reason behide the six year timeskip I need it to line up with the main story of Naruto O before I forget I am working on two new storys one of them has Naruto and the other dose not I might do a beta readers if you want in pm now Sliverwolfaplah is out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my readers I got some good news and bad news. The good news is the new crossover I am woring on is coming along greatly the bad news is I need to spend time looking for work so all of my storys are put on holds**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own naruto and i will try to update more offten and thanks AP Edwards**

Chapter 5

Naruto looked at the gate to the hidden leaf village with his Sharingan active, hoping Kushina and Sasuke were ok. Naruto had gotten a lot stronger thanks to his training was now able to take on opponents at low level Jonin and high level Chunin without using his Sharingan, while he was capable of defeating with mid level Jonin to with it on.

Naruto sigh as he thought about his training and began finally walking into the entrance village and when he went past the two guards on duty, that gapped like fish when they seen him walking.

Naruto saw this and thought it was funny but didn't say anything as the spoke to him. "Uchiha-sama? You've returned?" Izumo asked while Kotetsu was getting over his shock still.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he finally answered. " What do you guys want? trying to make me heal to the leaf village?"

Izumo didn't answer as he flashed though hand signs and then slammed his hands on the ground.

Several moments later, the Hokage showed up and when he saw Naruto all he cold think was how much he looked like Madara.

"Naruto" Hiruzen said, when he arrived. "So you've finally came home?… follow me and we will talk in my office"

Naruto nodded and following him, though not lowering his guard even in the village as he was always was ready to fight as they walked passed.

Kushina was out and about when her eyes went wide as she saw that her adopted son, Naruto had returned. Her eyes started to tear up as she saw the looked like a young man he had become and dropped what she was doing to she run after him and the Hokage.

A few minutes later, at the Hokage office…

Naruto and the Hokage sat in chairs on opposite side of Hiruzen's desk and Naruto sensed five Jonin level Anbu all hidden in the office that kept Naruto on guard.

"So Naruto… why now have you finally come back to the hidden leaf village?" Hiruzen asked , folding his hands together.

Naruto looked at the Hokage calmly and answered simply. "I want to be a ninja for the village"

The Hokage thought for a moment in silence. What to do?.. if I don't, he may leave the village again… I guess I have no choice..

"Very well, Naruto.. I will allow you to be a ninja if you can defeat five Chunin level ninja on combat tp prove your abilities and worthiness" Naruto raised an eyebrow but didn't question it as he answered yes in agreement.

"Very good.. Then meet me at training grounds number eight in one hour's time" Hiruzen replied, nodding. "Make sure not to be late"

As soon as he finished his sentence, however the door burst open and Kushina came running in.

"NARUTO!" Before anyone could say anything, she tackled Naruto to the ground in a motherly bear hug, checking all over him to see if he was hurt which it got a sweat drop him slightly and the Hokage simply shaking his head with a slight grin.

"Um.. Hi.. Nice to see you again, too" Naruto said after she finally helped him stand up, though not letting go.. Kushina aw that that he was looked like a mini Madara with his hair all grown out.

She gripped him by his shoulder as he spoke. " Hmm… I think your long overdue for a hair cut Naru-kun"

Naruto tried to run but her grip was rock solid. "Kushina, Why do I need a hair cut?" He asked, sounding like child. "Because I look like Madara?" Naruto said, thinking of a way to get away from her vice-like hug.

Naruto quickly did the substitution jutsu which awkwardly switched him with the third Hokage before he dashed out the nearest window, running from the motherly red head, Kushina.

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop when he spotted Sasuke and decided to jump down.

"Hey Sasuke.. long time no see cousin" Naruto said, after landed in front of him.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Where the hell have you been?"

He nearly demanded as Naruto shrugged and replied casually. "Here.. there.. Everywhere really…I was honing my skills.. What about you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"How about I make you show me this skills?" Sasuke shouted, drawing his sword and swinging blindly, while Naruto easily dodged every swing.

Naruto running from Sasuke when he seen Sen she had long red hair with a bit of yellow mixed in with her violet eyes.

Her heart stopped for a moment when she seen Naruto and time seemed to slow down as she looked at him. "Naru-kun?" Sen said out loud with wide eyes.

Sen hadn't seen him since the incident where she had unwillingly choked him and Naruto remembered that day quite well as he dropped his head and walked towards the training grounds, ignoring her.

"NARUTO!" Sen shouted, as she ran after him while the nine tails kyuubi sensed Madara's chakra in that Naruto and thought to himself that Sen should be careful around him, he seemed to be walking boy down the same path as Madara did.

At training ground eight….

Hiruzen saw Naruto suddenly appear with Sen hot on his trail along with Kushina and Sasuke not far behind.

The Hokage noticed when he looked at Naruto he didn't see the boy, but instead he seen a wolf that was untamable.

His opponents were five newly appointed Chunin and one of them arrogantly said "This the fight? one kid vs. all of us?.. he's as good as dead old man.."

When Naruto heard this, he replied equally arrogantly. " All I see is five untrained puppies that need to be put back in there place" He then slid into his stance which was a combination of black tiger and Wing Chun ready for anything when one of the Chunin casually walked over to Naruto trying to pat him on the head.

When Naruto chopped off his hand with a kunai everyone was shocked for many reasons but especially since no one present, including the Chunin, Sasuke or Sen, saw him move an inch.

Kushina saw that just in time as the Chunin was screaming in pain but Naruto looked at him with shame as he spoke to him. "You slower then slower has a snail"

That's when he round house kicked the ninja towards a tree while preparing for the other four that charged in blindly towards him in anger.

Naruto dodged every punch with ease as he weaved though hand signs for the Fire style, fire ball jutsu that he shot out of his mouth and hit two of them with, which made Kushina slacked jawed.. Though this wasn't because of the jutsu, it was because color of the flames were blue.

Naruto punched the last Chunin in the gut , which dropped him to his knees before walking towards the Hokage, who sighed and gave Naruto a leaf head banded which he tied around his arm before walking away from everyone as Sen gave chase again.

With Naruto nearing his apartment when he turned the key it was like way he left he unsealed everything throwing out the fridge.

When he heard knocking at his door he had a kunai ready for trouble but when he opened it he found Sen , who was blushing. Naruto sighed and allowed her in and when he dropped his guard Sen tackled him to the ground in a bear hug tear filled eyes.

"NARUTO!" she yelled/crying into his chest. Where were you for so long? I wanted to tell you I'm so sorry for hurting you. It wasn't my fault!"

Naruto looked at her with hatefully eyes and Sharingan spinning . "You don't understand nothing about me and expect me to let you say you are sorry for choking me just like that?"

"Bu- but I was under Genjutsu… my mom found it and managed to remove it" Sen said, still crying as she got an idea. "If… If I can prove my love to you and that I mean what I say.. Then… then you'll move back home with me and mom, Naru-kun ..I wont take no for an answer either"

Naruto sighed and said "Fine don't let me catch you in my room Sen"

She nodded happily and Naruto open the front door." Well I have to go to the market right now anyhow and get some supplies"

Sen followed him, wrapping her arms around one of his and resting her head on his shoulder. Many villagers they past comment on how cute it was much to Naruto's annoyance.

Kushina found Sen hanging off of Naruto's arm and decided to follow them from a distance untill they returned to Naruto's apartment, where she knocked on Naruto's door intending on talking.

" Um.. Hello Kushina-san.. As long as it's not to try and give mea hair cut, you can come in"

"Sen?.. why are you here instead of at home like you should be with me and Sasuke-san?" Kushina asked, pretending to be surprised to find sen there.

"But mom I explained to Naru-kun about the genjutsu you removed and.. And I want to be with Naruto-kun to prove that I love him so he'll forgive me and I wanna move back in with him" Sen spouted out quickly.

"I see… we;, nope.. To the last part at least.. Because Naruto is going to be moving back with us and I'm not taking no for an answer.." Kushina said, much to Naruto's slight dismay, as he knew that arguing with her would be futile." It will be so good to have you back Naruto.. Sen why don't you come back home and help me touch up Naruto's room for him with clean sheets and what not?"

"Um.. Ok.. But ill be right back my Naruto-kun" Sen said hugging Naruto tightly and kissing him on his cheek.

Naruto hugged her back and after Kushina and Sen left, he walked out side to the backyard area, deciding to do some training while he waited. However, he sensed strange but familiar chakra and turned to find the mask man Obito standing there.

"Hello there, Naruto" The masked man said calmly. "I've come to give you give to help on your journey"

"What are you talking abo- Naruto started before the man did a series of rapid hand signs and appeared right in front of him, pressing his hand against his forehead.

"You'll thank me later, Naruto" The mans said as his one visible eye glowed red.

Naruto yelled in pain and then collapsed as Obito looked down at him. "So much potential in this one.. And further into the path of darkness he draws.. Especially with my help"

A short time later, Naruto sat up and looked around dazed, unable to remember what had happened. "What?.. What happened?…I went out to train while Sen sent home for a bit and then… then.. Damn it.. I can't remember"

Naruto slowly stood up trying to get his bearings and had a strange sensation in his eyes that he couldn't explain. Not knowing what else to do, he headed inside to the bathroom and turned on the water, splashing his face as he continued to try and remember what occurred. After moment , he sighed and looked up at the mirror as his Sharingan activated, only know it was different.

Naruto wasn't sure how to reacted as his eyes widen and Sen appeared at the bathroom door ,startling him.

"There you are Naruto-kun.. Are you ready to.." Sen said stopping mid sentence as she saw his eyes and Kurama begin freak out, causing her to scream and pass out with Naruto barely being quick enough to catch her. The last ting she was Naruto's glowing Sharingan eyes that she swore could pierce her very Soul.

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

dear readers i am putting two story's on hold but not cancelled so don,t worry they will be back


End file.
